Znikające gwiazdy! Śmierć Uran i Neptun
Znikające gwiazdy! Śmierć Uran i Neptun (jap. 消えゆく星々! ウラヌス達の最期 Kieyuku hoshiboshi! Uranusu-tachi no saigo) – 32 (198) odcinek piątej serii anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 25 stycznia 1997 roku. Opis odcinka Galaxia siedzi na tronie, obserwując rozmowę wojowniczek. Czarodziejka z Księżyca mówi Uranowi i Neptunowi, że są przecież przyjaciółkami. Dziewczyny śmieją się z tego. Sailor Uranus mówi, że odbierze Sailor Moon Gwiezdne Ziarno szybko, by zbytnio nie cierpiała, w imię ich dawnej przyjaźni. Gwiezdna Czarodziejka Walki bardzo się denerwuje, ale Usagi mówi, że wciąż ufa Uranowi i Neptunowi. Galaxia wybucha śmiechem. Mówi, że Czarodziejka z Księżyca oszalała, skoro wierzy Haruce i Michiru i myśli, że ta planeta ocaleje. Sailor Moon nie traci jednak nadziei. Galaxia dalej wydaje się rozbawiona całą sytuacją. Wstaje ze swojego tronu i uważnie przygląda się rozwojowi wydarzeń. Każe Uranowi i Neptunowi atakować. Sailor Star Fighter próbuje osłonić Sailor Moon przed ciosem Haruki, ale zaklęcie Urana okazuje się silniejsze i dochodzi do Czarodziejki z Księżyca i Gwiezdnych Czarodziejek. Nagle rozbłyska tajemnicze światło. Gdy Usagi otwiera oczy, okazuje się, że jest w zupełnie innym miejscu. Nie ma tu Galaxii, miejsce wydaje się bardzo słoneczne i ciche. Usagi słyszy, że ktoś wypowiada jej imię. Sailor Moon spotyka swoje przyjaciółki. Wstaje trzymając na rękach Chibi Chibi. Jest bardzo zaskoczona. Wykrzykuje imiona Haruki i Michiru. One wyjaśniają jej, że jest już po wszystkim i to był tylko podstęp służący pokonaniu Galaxii. Reszta dziewczyn to potwierdza. Mówią, że im przykro, że nie powiedziały Usie o swoich zamiarach, ale nie chciały jej martwić. Nagle pojawiają się również Mamoru i Chibiusa. Podnoszą dziewczynę na duchu, po czym odchodzą. Wokół niej nikogo już nie ma. Została tylko ona i Chibi Chibi. Znów znajduje się w tym samym miejscu co przedtem. Nagle Sailor Moon spostrzega stojącą w mroku Sailor Uranus. Szuka u niej potwierdzenia słów usłyszanych w swojej wizji. Chce być pewna, że to tylko podstęp, ale wojowniczka wymierza dziewczynie siarczysty policzek. Pojawia się Sailor Star Fighter i atakuje Urana. Po chwili przybywa reszta Gwiezdnych Czarodziejek. Zjawia się też Sailor Neptune. Mówi, że nie będzie rozmawiać z kimś, kto próbował walczyć z Galaxią, bo ani Sailor Moon, ani Sailor Starlights i tak ich nie pokonają Sailor Uranus potwierdza to, mówiąc że Czarodziejka z Księżyca i jej towarzyszki to nieudacznice. Gwiezdna Czarodziejka Walki oburza się, po czym wściekła rzuca się na Urana. Haruka bez większego trudu unika ciosów. Jednak w końcu zostaje trafiona. Gdy kontratakuje, Sailor Star Fighter ląduje na ziemi. Cios za cios. Czarodziejka Walki nie znajduje w sobie siły, by wstać. Dopiero po chwili podejmuje ostatnią próbę osłonięcia Usagi przed Haruką, która atakuje zaklęciem World Shaking. Jednak bez skutku, gdyż siła ataku jest tak potężna, że Czarodziejki zostają wyrzucone na dach. Sailor Moon spogląda bezradnie na leżącą Sailor Star Fighter. Pyta czy nic jej nie jest. Ta ją uspokaja. Uran i Neptun czekają aż ich przeciwniczki się podniosą, by znów zaatakować. Nagle pojawia się Galaxia. Śmieje się i pyta Sailor Moon, czy nadal wierzy w ocalenie Ziemi. Czarodziejka z Księżyca spogląda z dachu na dół. Widzi prawdziwą apokalipsę. Sailor Moon i Sailor Starlights nie kryją przerażenia. Usagi w przypływie bólu i bezsilności opada na kolana. Wciąż trzyma na rękach Chibi Chibi. Przytula ją do siebie. Galaxia mówi, że jest niepokonana. Gwiezdne Czarodziejki na wypadek ataku stają obok Czarodziejki z Księżyca. Galaxia dziwi się, że jeszcze nie odechciało im się walki. Uran i Neptun mają nieobecny, pusty wzrok. Z dziwną obojętnością unoszą swoje ręce z bransoletami, by użyć swoich zaklęć. Galaxia mówi Sailor Moon i Sailor Starlights, że ich koniec jest bliski, po czym wydaje Uranowi oraz Neptunowi rozkaz odebrania Czarodziejkom Gwiezdnych Ziaren. W tym momencie oczy Sailor Uranus i Sailor Neptune odzyskują dawny blask. Dziewczyny kierują swą moc przeciwko Galaxii. Chcą odebrać jej Gwiezdne Ziarno, jednak to nie pokazuje się. Czarodziejka z Neptuna opada na kolana, drżąc na całym ciele. Nie ma nadziei, nie ma przyszłości. Wie, że wszystko jest stracone. Czarodziejka z Urana mówi, że nie ma skrzydeł, na których można się wzbić w przestworza, tylko ręce splamione krwią. Też jest załamana. Galaxia stwierdza, że wysiłki wojowniczek były daremne, po czym odbiera Neptunowi i Uranowi bransolety. Sailor Neptune mówi do swojej towarzyszki, że pójdzie z nią nawet do piekła i że niczego nie żałuje. Czarodziejki powoli opadają na ziemię. Zaczynają znikać. Sailor Moon pogrąża się w rozpaczy. Ma za złe przyjaciółkom, że wybrały taką a nie inną drogę i nienawidzi siebie, gdyż zwątpiła w Harukę i Michiru. Całkowicie rozdarta, zbolała Usagi głośno płacze. Haruka nakazuje Czarodziejce Walki opiekować się Sailor Moon. W końcu Neptun i Uran znikają, cały czas trzymając się za ręce. Usagi błaga, by nie odchodziły. Mówi, że jej wszystkie przyjaciółki odeszły, bo nie potrafiła im pomóc. Spuszcza głowę i wciąż szlocha. Galaxia wykorzystuje nieuwagę Czarodziejki z Księżyca i próbuje odebrać dziewczynie Gwiezdne Ziarno. Ale Gwiezdne Czarodziejki osłaniają przyjaciółkę. Wszystkie Czarodziejki zostają odrzucone dalej. Potem Fighter, Healer i Maker wyjaśniają Sailor Moon dlaczego Uran i Neptun wybrały taki sposób walki. Dziewczyna wciąż jest załamana i przytula małą Chibi Chibi. Nie może pogodzić się z tym, że wszystkie jej przyjaciółki zginęły. Gwiezdne Czarodziejki mówią, że nikt nie odszedł. Wszyscy będą mieć szansę, dopóki Sailor Moon się nie podda. Sailor Starlights i Sailor Moon zapewniają się o swojej przyjaźni. Galaxia ponawia atak, tym razem by zlokalizować Czarodziejki. W końcu je znajduje i mówi, że jest legendarną wojowniczką. Dziewczyny domyślają się, że w takim starciu będzie im naprawdę trudno. Są bardzo przestraszone. Galaxia wyciąga miecz i szykuje się do ataku. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Haruka Tenō/Sailor Uranus – Megumi Ogata * Michiru Kaiō/Sailor Neptune – Masako Katsuki * Setsuna Meiō/Sailor Pluto – Chiyoko Kawashima * Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn – Yūko Minaguchi * Kō Seiya/Sailor Star Fighter – Shiho Niiyama * Kō Taiki/Sailor Star Maker – Narumi Tsunoda * Kō Yaten/Sailor Star Healer – Chika Sakamoto * Chibi Chibi/Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Sailor Galaxia – Mitsuko Horie Galeria 198.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep198_1.jpg Ep198_2.jpg Ep198_3.jpg Ep198_4.jpg Ep198_5.jpg Ep198_6.jpg Ep1198_7.jpg Ep198_8.jpg Uwagi * Polski tytuł odcinka to Znikające gwiazdy. en:Disappearing Stars! The End of Uranus and Neptune Kategoria:Odcinki piątej serii